Wireless network interfaces allow a variety of computing devices to communicate with one another. These computing devices may include tablet computers, remote controls, set-top-boxes, access points, vehicles, and so forth. However, increased numbers of computing devices and their corresponding use of wireless networks may result in congestion, impairing the timely delivery of data using the wireless network.